Notice Me
by kaden292
Summary: Gibbs sees the marks, but he doesn't want to believe it. Does someone show him the truth, the truth that Gibbs wants to be blind from. Cause the truth means he failed. Slash, rape, non-con, self-harm
1. Chapter 1

Title: Notice me

Pairing: Tony/OC, Tony/Gibbs

Rating: M

Warnings: rape, non-con, abuse, self-harm

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Chapter one

He walked in to the bullpen listening to the silence of the early morning. Gently, he set his bas beside his desk, booting up his computer. He finally finished his paper work from earlier; he started on cold cases for a few hours.

As the clock reached 0430 he knew he had to head home and shower, even though it was the weekend, Gibbs could still show up at anything or if they caught a case. He didn't want to be caught at work; he had an image to up hold.

~GT~

Standing in the shower, he heard his phone ring. Dashing out quickly and picking it up.

"DiNozzo." He answered.

"We got a case, get dressed." Gibbs replied rattling off the address as well before hanging up.

Tony just stared at his phone. Nothing like a phone call from Gibbs at 0515 in the morning; Continuing where he left off, Tony called the others. Throwing on some clothes, he quickly grabbed coffee and made his way to the crime scene. When he pulled up, he realized it was a gay bar. This was not going to be a good case by any means.

"Hey Boss, I'll start photographing everything." Tony started not wanting to talk to anyone.

"No, I need you to take statements, start with the bouncers" Gibbs demanded, turning his attention to Ducky.

Looking around for the bouncers, he saw them standing outside by some LEO's. "Hey Tom, are these guys the bouncers?"

"Yeah, Matt and John Harris; brothers." Tom said looking at the six foot four beefed up guys. They made Tony look small.

"Alright, well I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, and I have just a few questions for you." He started, taking out a note pad.

Matt smirked, "I'll answer and questions you got, Mr. Special Agent."

Tony smiled and blushed a little, "why thank you, this is going to help a lot if you guys can just start with anything you think is important."

John rolled his eyes, "ignore him, the Navy boy walked in about 2300. He looked like he was just looking to dance, not to get laid. Next thing I hear is a girl screaming at the top of her lungs, probably around 0115. She must've seen the Navy boy on the ground. I tell the DJ to shut down and we lock up the doors, so people can't leave. I doubt that he is in the crowd, if he was smart he would have left quickly."

"Do you see the girl who screamed in the crowd?" John looked around and saw her sitting next to Ziva.

"Yeah, on the curb over there," John pointed at the two women.

Tony turned and saw Ziva sitting next to her, comforting her, trying to get her to talk.

"Alright, Matt, if you can go over what you saw." Tony prompted.

"It's pretty much the same, we watch the door together, but there was a guy that after he was out, he ran down the street like he was on fire or something. I didn't get a good look at him. But I say he was probably about your height or a little bit short, bleach blond hair, he wore blue jeans, and a red hoodie." Matt had a predator look about him, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in blue jeans, or rather, nothing at all."

Turning red again, Tony cough, "Yes, well, I, thank you for all your help. If you guys remember anything else, and I mean anything, give me a call."

"Oh, I will. Thank you Mr. Special Agent," Matt winked at him.

John punched him in the arm, "I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo, and thank you."

~GT~

After a long week they finally caught the guy, Liam Boylan. He was upset because he thought Petty Officer Thomas Jenkins was cheating on him. Jenkins was just going out to dance.

Walking down the street at 3 in the morning was not what Tony had planned, but he was restless. Turning a corner, it felt like he bumped into a wall, but the wall caught him.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Tony looked up at the guy that was holding him. John Harris.

"Oh hey, John right?" Tony started to move his feet back to get his own ground.

John tightened his grip, "I like you right where you are, and yeah, I'm John."

Tony laughed, "I thought your brother was the one to flirt," not feeling uncomfortable he continued, "but I really need to head back home."

"Well then, why don't I take you on a date tomorrow? I know this nice restaurant around the corner and then we could take a walk around the park, how does that sound." John asked holding on to Tony.

Tony left his mouth hang open, "if you don't shut your mouth now, I'll do other things to it."

Snapping his mouth shut Tony looked up into John blue eyes, "you know what, fuck the date; I live just a block from here. Then I can do some really dirty things with this mouth," Tony flirted back.

John's eyes suddenly went dark. Keeping his arm around Tony's waist, he stuck his hand in his pocket and felt what was soon to be his. Rushing to Tony's apartment, he juggled with his keys as John pressed his lips gently into Tony's neck.

~GT~

Tony woke the next morning with an arm around his waist. Shifting to look at John, Tony smiled. They not only had sex, but the stayed up talking for hours, getting to know one another. He normally didn't go for guys that so much larger than he was, but John seemed different, special even.

Feeling the arms tighten around him, "what's for breakfast lovely?"

"If you're up for it, there is a bakery around the corner, or we could have breakfast in bed and I'll be the food." John squeezed his arms again.

"I like the sound of that even more," rutting up against Tony with his hard-on.

Tony moaned in response, "good, cause I really didn't want to get dressed on my day off."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Notice me

Pairing: Tony/OC, Tony/Gibbs

Rating: M

Warnings: rape, non-con, abuse, self-harm

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Chapter two

Tony stared at the mirror in his bathroom. He couldn't believe how this could've happened in such a short amount of time, but then again, threats had been made.

It started about three months in, and Tony made a mistake, he moaned the wrong name. It all happened so suddenly, that he didn't understand what had happened until the morning. But then, John had been so apologetic that he let it slide with the promise that it would never happen again. Along with a story of John's childhood and how his father had abused him and he never wanted to be that person. Tony smiled and hugged and told him not worry that they would work on the anger together.

Tony cracked a bitter smile at himself, of course he fell for the trap, and now he couldn't do anything to stop this.

After the second time it happened, John threatened everyone he cared about. Said, "You will not leave me, want to know why? Because everyone you love and care about will die if you do. If breathe a word of this to your boss or colleagues I will shoot them between the eyes. You said I need to work on my anger, I think it's more like you need to work on your manners, and we start right now."

That was when Tony realized how imprisoned he really was. He would never let anything happen to the people he loved, and they would never know the sacrifice that he was doing for them.

Staring down his bruised torso, he knew he had to figure out how to hide this better. Although it wasn't that difficult because John only aimed for his back and chest, his run-in with a suspect almost cost him the case and a trip to the emergency room.

The sudden slam of the front door, brought Tony out of his thoughts and he paled. He was going to get it for sure, because he had forgotten to cook dinner for John.

~G&T~

Bright blue eyes watched the shadows move across the living room window, he knew what was going on in there. He knew why he let it happen, he wasn't a detective by any means, but he knew the signs. What he couldn't figure out is how no one else figured it out.

Watching until darkness took over all the rooms did the man with bright blue eyes leave.

~G&T~

Tony shuffled around until he found his cell phone on his night stand, his alarm. Quickly shutting it off and laying back for moment, until he knew that John was surely asleep still. He got up and started his morning routine. Making breakfast for himself, he ran through everything that he would need to do before work. Looking at the clock he had 45 minutes to make John's breakfast and lunch and have it waiting for him in the fridge. Wipe down all the counters and tables. Wash all the dishes and put them into the dish washer to be run when he got home for the night. Starting with the cooking, Tony dashed around the kitchen for 40 minutes and smiled when he had 5 minutes to spare.

Grabbing his stuff for work and cringing when the backpack set on a sore spot he quickly left the apartment.

Seeing everyone else's car parked, he took a deep breathe, which in turn was a horrible idea. Everything hurt. Getting out of his car, he quickly made his way to the squad room.

Tony looked curiously at McGee's desk as someone was standing in front of it, talking amicably with McGee and Ziva. The two agents laughed loudly at what the person had to say.

Ziva noticed Tony's arrival first, "Tony! Why did you not tell us you had a brother?"

A heavy Italian accent protruded next, "yes, brother, why not?"

McGee whispered loudly to Ziva, "I kind of wish we could switch them, I mean no would notice right?" The two agents laughed not noticing the two frowns that followed after.

"Angelo, what are you doing here?" Tony stared at an identical face except for the bright blue eyes that stared right back.

Angelo looked him straight in the eyes and replied in Italian, _"I know. I know everything."_

Paling and glancing quickly at Ziva, Tony grabbed Angelo and walked away towards the windows for a little more privacy.

Continuing on in Italian_, "How long have you been in the states, and what exactly do you think you know?"_

Angelo glared, _"I know more than what those two so-called special agents do, I mean come on, they had no idea what your boyfriend does to you once he gets home after the club. Let alone that you are actually dating someone. Which might I add, has to be the worse guy you could have ever gone to bed with. Anyways, I can't watch you get hurt anymore, not again."_

Angelo took a deep breath trying to hold in all his emotions and it was a lot harder a second time around.

"_I don't know what you're talking about," _Tony responded unemotionally but a small tell with a twitch of his left eye lid did not go unnoticed by his brother.

Angelo looked furious, _"this monster John is abusing you! Why won't you let the people who care about you, help you? Is he threatening you? Because you know better than to believe his lies! I can't believe you let this happen again! You of all people should know the signs better than anyone!"_

Tony noticed all the attention they were receiving, turning towards the elevator; he grabbed Angelo for him to follow, "_No, Tony, I will not let you push me away. Just because you don't like what I have to say."_

A long look at his brother and he knew nothing would stop him, "_he's not threatening me, he's threatening them. The people I care about, the people I work with, my family."_

Angelo paused seeing real turmoil in his brother's eyes, the knowing that he let this happen, the desire for it to end, and the fear of what could happen to his family.

Angelo grabbed his brothers face with both of his hands, "_you brother are too good of a person to let this happen, these people here, can protect themselves. Even though sadly they can't really detect anything!"_

Tony smiled at the small jest, "_Tony, if I have seen anything this past week, is that they will do anything for you and you would do the same. Now first you need to tell the one person who needs to know the most. Gibbs"_

Tony nodded, "_I can't do this alone."_

Angelo smirked, "_I never said you were."_

Tony took a deep breath and looked around for Gibbs. Spotting him coming down from MTAC, panic took over and turned to his brother.

"DiNozzo!"

Two identical "yes, boss" caused Gibbs to turn around and actually look.

Tony shoved his twin in the shoulder lightly with a small glare before turning to Gibbs, "Boss, this is my twin brother Angelo Dante DiNozzo."

Gibbs smiled and held out his hand, "it's nice to meet you, I didn't know DiN- Tony had a brother."

Angelo smiled back, "that is because I live in Italy most of my life. I do not spend much time here in the states, but when I do, I always visit my brother."

Gibbs frowned at the comment, he didn't feel like it was a lie and his gut wasn't churning, he just didn't like what it meant.

Looking to Tony, "dinner, tonight," before turning to Angelo, "both of you."

They nodded in response both with a small tilt to their head in confusion. Gibbs just smirked.

~TBC~

A/N: So I really wanted someone who didn't work at NCIS to notice what was happening and the idea of Trent Kort doing anything remotely nice for Tony would be too far of a stretch in my mind, so then the idea of Tony's brother, which I will develop more of came to light. And with it, the understanding that they are similar in personalities but their interests couldn't be so far apart. Anyways you guys will see more in the next chapter

READ AND REVIEW they make me smile.


End file.
